Conventional complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology integrated circuits employ both P-type (PMOS) and N-type (NMOS) transistors for high performance and low power logic. CMOS was patented in 1967 by Frank Wanlass of Fairchild Semiconductor (U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,858) and has since been the mainstream circuit technology for semiconductor manufacturing to-date. Unipolar logic using only N-type (NMOS) transistors or only P-type (PMOS) transistors may be employed, to reduce the cost of manufacturing. However, high stand-by power of such methods to-date has prohibited unipolar logic from being utilized on a large scale. The continued advancements in the semiconductor and flat panel display industries have yielded new types of transistor materials to be considered for integrated circuits. Some materials such as thin film amorphous metal oxides are low cost and may be fabricated monolithically in 3D structures thereby enabling true monolithic 3D integrated circuits Developments in organic thin film transistors enable printing of TFTs on flexible substrates in roll-to-roll manufacturing processes. Furthermore, compound semiconductors such as GaN, InAs, InGaAs and GaAs exhibit electron mobility much higher than silicon and therefore are promising candidates to replace silicon. However, these thin film and compound semiconductor transistors are mainly implemented in only N-type or P-type, but not both. A new circuit design is therefore required to enable low stand-by power and low dynamic power unipolar logic in order for such new transistor materials to reach a large scale in the electronics industry.